


Love Always, luke

by listentoyourheart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confused Luke Hemmings, F/M, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentoyourheart/pseuds/listentoyourheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Luke writes letters to a girl that left him with nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to start posting this story. It'll be the first one I've posted publicly, so I hope it goes over well, and I hope all of the readers enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

"it was us against the world. all I needed was you."


	2. may 26, 2015, 1:43pm, tuesday

My Eleanor,  
It’s been almost 17 hours without you. I’m not sure where to go, what to do, who to talk to, or what to say. I still haven’t changed from the clothes I was wearing last night when you left my apartment. In fact, I haven’t even made it to my bedroom yet. When you left last night, I sat down on the couch, and didn’t move for the first 10 hours. I sat and stared at the wall. I don’t think I even blinked. I don’t think sleep will ever come, either. I wasn’t expecting to have to learn how to go about my life without you in it. When you came over last night, the last thing I expected to say was, “Luke, I’m leaving.” I’m sorry I didn’t say much, and I’m sorry I didn’t ask you to stay. I was caught off guard, El. I was in shock. Now, I have so many questions. There are so many answers I need from you. Where are you going? Why are you leaving? Do I not make you happy anymore? What are you doing where you are going? Is there someone else? Are you going alone? Are you coming back? How long have you been planning this? What are you looking for? Is this easy for you? Why didn’t you invite me to leave with you? Is there something I could’ve done to make you stay? Did I not do enough? Did I do too much? When will I hear from you again? Are you going to call me when you get to where you’re going? Do you still love me? Will I hear from you again? Fuck, El, I can’t breathe right anymore. When I finally snapped out of my daze, I called you over and over again for 3 hours straight. Your phone went straight to voicemail every time. Are you ignoring me or have you turned your phone off? So, I resorted to writing this letter to you. But, you know what just dawned on me? I have no idea where you are. I can’t even mail this to you. I need to find you, El. Michael called me this morning, but I couldn’t bring myself to answer the phone. We were supposed to go get a bunch of things for your surprise birthday party. But I know if I tried to answer the phone and say anything out loud, it would become indecipherable sobs. Does he know you’re gone? Did you tell Laela? She’s your best friend, of course you told her, right? Did she go with you? Some part of me is just hoping this is some sort of joke. Or that this is just some kind of nightmare. That you’re going to come busting through my door any second with that beautiful smile on your face with some lunch for the two of us like you always do. Four years, Eleanor. For four damn years I have been in love with you. It was us against the world. All I needed was you. Please come home.

Love always,  
luke.


End file.
